Apprendre à travailler ensemble
by Syoriel
Summary: [Drabble] Et si Hiro et Karmi étaient obligés d'écrire une histoire ensemble ?


Bonjour !

Un petit drabble écrit hier et fini aujourd'hui.

Merci à Sana83 de m'avoir proposé le thème « chevalier » et de m'avoir obligé d'incorporer à l'histoire l'objet « ruban adhésif ». Au final, toute l'histoire repose sur cet objet :)

OS écrit en écoutant la musique suivante (Si vous souhaitez l'écouter) :

watch?v=cyWg_kuLmMA

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclamer** : Big Hero 6 ne m'appartient pas. Son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de Disney.

* * *

**_Apprendre à travailler ensemble_**

* * *

\- Mme Granville, est-ce que j'ai le droit de changer de partenaire ? Demanda Karmi, les bras croisés, l'air contrariée.

\- Non. Si j'ai décidé que vous soyez avec Hiro, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison Karmi. Dit la jeune femme, impassible.

Karmi fit une moue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve avec la seule personne avec qui elle ne voulait pas être ? Il y avait pourtant pleins d'autres élèves avec qui la jeune fille aurait pu collaborer sur ce travail.

Et puis d'abord, quelle était la bonne raison que le professeur Granville avait ? Cette dernière avait beau réfléchir mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Allez Karmi, au lieu de râler, aide-moi. Plus tôt on aura fini ce travail, plus vite tu seras libre. Dit Hiro, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ? Idiot !

\- Parce que ça me fait rire de savoir que c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état.

\- T… Toi… ! Je vais te… Arrrgh !

\- Karmi ! Un peu de silence je vous prie, vous n'êtes pas toute seule.

Tous les regards étaient à présent posés sur l'adolescente.

Les joues rouges, Karmi s'empressa de s'excuser et de se rassoir sur sa chaise, encore gênée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Décidément, dès qu'Hiro était dans le coin, rien ne se passait correctement pour la jeune fille. Elle aurait tant voulu être absente aujourd'hui si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait.

\- Tout le monde a bien compris l'exercice ? Vous devez écrire une histoire et collaborer ensemble avec les idées que vous aurez pour rendre le tout possible.

\- Euh… Mme Granville ?

\- Oui Karmi ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Dit-elle, un sourcil relevé.

\- Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce que cet exercice est censé nous apporter ?

\- Cela stimulera votre imagination et de plus, c'est un excellent moyen d'apprendre à travailler en équipe, ce qui est le principal but de ce travail.

\- Je… Je vois. Répondit la jeune fille, comprenant pourquoi leur professeur avait eu l'idée d'un tel exercice.

\- D'autres questions ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- Bien. Vous avez l'après-midi pour finir ce travail et me le rendre avant de quitter le cours.

* * *

\- Bon… Ecoute, qu'on soit obligé de collaborer, c'est une chose mais tu as intérêt à me laisser écrire l'histoire. Je pense être la plus apte de nous deux à le faire !

\- Euh… Oui mais… Nan ? Karmi, c'est à deux qu'il faut travailler.

\- Ta écouté ce que je viens de dire… ? Dit-elle, le sourcil levé.

\- Ouiiiii maiiiiis ce n'est pas l'exercice. J'ai pas envie de me taper un zéro parce que madame a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Dit Hiro, l'air blasé.

\- Moi ? Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête ? Tu t'es regardé peut-être ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bon sang Karmi ! Chuchoter vous connaissez ?! S'énerva le professeur Granville.

\- Dé… Désolée… Souffla-t-elle.

Le travail venait à peine de commencer que cela désespéré déjà Hiro. Sa rivale ne pouvait-elle pas faire un effort pour une fois ?

\- Bon, Karmi. Vas-y. Commence à écrire ce que tu veux, j'ajouterai mes idées en fonction de ce que tu auras écris. Dit le jeune homme, calme.

Surprise, le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus doux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de son coéquipier.

\- V… Vraiment ?

\- Oui, puisque que je te le dis.

\- O… Ok.

\- Tu as des idées ? Un personnage que tu voudrais introduire en particulier ? Demanda Hiro.

Sur les lèvres de Karmi se dessinèrent un grand sourire.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent aussitôt, comprenant l'énorme boulette qu'il venait de faire en posant cette question. Il savait très bien le nom que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui dire et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Déjà qu'en temps normal, le simple fait de savoir que Karmi écrivait une fiction sur son alter-ego le rendait mal à l'aise, imaginer écrire une histoire avec lui-même mais de LA façon dont cette dernière le percevait. Cela avait le don de donner des maux de tête à Hiro.

\- Capitaine Choupi ! Hihi…

\- Tes vraiment taré… Dit-il, exaspéré.

\- Taré ? Non… Folle de lui ! Rectifia Karmi.

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que Capitaine Choupi va faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Hmm… Je sais !

Hiro leva un sourcil, sceptique. Quelle idée déjantée Karmi avait-elle bien pu avoir ?

\- Capitaine Choupi sera un chevalier ! Mais pas un chevalier du moyen-âge, un chevalier des temps modernes ! Soit à notre époque.

\- Euh… Ouais, le concept est… original ?

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de trouver ça génial.

\- Bah comment dire… Capitaine Choupi est un super héros. Pourquoi vouloir en faire un chevalier… ?

\- Parce qu'un chevalier, comme tu dis, est comme les super héros ! Il sauve des vies et protège le peuple.

\- Certes.

\- Donc puisque c'est mon histoire, il sera chevalier à point c'est tout.

\- Notre histoire, tu veux dire… ?

Karmi le fusilla du regard.

\- Ok… Ton histoire. Dit Hiro, son visage posé sur sa main gauche.

L'adolescente lui offrit un sourire, satisfaite qu'il l'admette enfin. Elle jubilait intérieurement. Car si au début, c'était le jeune homme qui rigolait de la réaction de cette dernière, les rôles s'étaient soudainement inversés. Ce qui avait le don d'amuser Karmi.

\- Comme je suis conciliante, je te laisse choisir l'arme avec laquelle il se défendra.

\- Conciliante… ? Répéta Hiro, abasourdi.

\- Tu comptes me reprendre à chaque phrase ou bien… ? Demanda la jeune fille, exaspérée.

\- Pardon, c'est plus fort que moi. Tu sors tellement d'inepties que je me sens obligé de les corriger.

\- Que… !

Karmi se racla la gorge. Il ne fallait pas perdre son sang-froid. Sinon, le professeur Granville allait encore la réprimander.

\- Et donc, pour l'arme, tu as une idée ?

\- Oui ! Dit-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Au vu du sourire que lui offrait son rival, Karmi prit peur. Elle le sentait, qu'il allait faire exprès de choisir quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le thème de son histoire.

\- Son arme sera un ruban adhésif ! S'exclama Hiro, fier de son idée.

La jeune fille resta figée quelques instants. Le… Quoi ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Avoue. Dit-elle, l'air boudeuse.

\- Non, je suis parfaitement sérieux. Dit-il, souriant.

\- M'enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse d'un vulgaire scotch pour se défendre ?! S'emporta Karmi.

\- Justement, c'est ça l'idée. Trouver ce qu'il pourra en faire. C'est original et ça nous pousse à réfléchir pour trouver une idée. Expliqua Hiro.

\- Donc Capitaine Choupi est un chevalier qui combat avec un ruban adhésif ? Admettons. A mon tour de décider de ce qu'il va faire !

\- Vas-y. Dit Hiro, ravie de voir cette dernière contrariée.

\- Capitaine Choupi part rejoindre Lab Lady pour lui avouer son amour. Dit Karmi, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

L'adolescent grimaça. Sur toutes les histoires possibles, il fallait qu'elle choisisse celle-ci…

\- Je peux savoir ce que cela à avoir avec le concept des chevaliers… ?

Karmi réfléchissait quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Hmm… Aucun ! J'avais juste envie d'écrire une fois de plus l'amour que Capitaine Choupi ressent pour sa petite amie !

\- Mais… Il ne sait même pas que tu existes… Dit Hiro, faisant semblant de penser qu'il n'a jamais rencontré Karmi sous sa seconde identité.

\- C'est faux ! Il m'a déjà sauvé la vie ! S'exclama Karmi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ok… et que va faire Lab Lady dans cette histoire ?

\- Elle va bien évidemment lui avouer son amour à son tour et ensemble, ils formeront les chevaliers des temps modernes ! Ils sauveront la ville des vilains chevaliers et tout le monde les acclameront pour leurs exploits !

Hiro fit une moue. Plus il écoutait Karmi poser les bases de son histoire, plus il avait l'impression d'écrire un compte pour enfant.

\- Karmi, je peux te poser une question… ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu l'aimes tant que ça, Capitaine Choupi ? Il a quoi de plus que les autres garçons ?

Prise au dépourvue par sa question, Karmi ne répondit dit rien. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges et son regard avait dérivé sur la feuille de papier située devant elle.

\- ça… ça ne te regarde pas. Finit-elle par répondre.

\- Pardon ? Dit Hiro, étonné par sa réponse. Tu es celle qui a décidé d'écrire sur lui. Si tu ne voulais pas que je pose cette question, il ne fallait pas en parler !

Le regard de cette dernière croisa celui du jeune homme, qui laissait clairement transparaitre toute son incompréhension face à la réponse à sa question.

L'expression de Karmi s'adoucit soudainement pour laisser place à toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour le super héros. Cela surpris Hiro, constatant le changement à l'intérieur de son regard.

\- Je… Je l'aime, c'est tout. Il est si… Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Avoua-t-elle, la tête basse.

Le visage d'Hiro devenue rouge. Touché par les mots que venaient de prononcer Karmi, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Il réalisa soudainement à quel point son alter-égo était important pour elle. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Ok alors Capitaine Choupi rejoint Lab Lady et à l'aide de son ruban adhésif, il l'attire tout contre lui, pour pouvoir lui prouver son amour en sellant ses lèvres d'un baiser.

\- Q… Quoi ?! S'exclama l'adolescente, rouge.

\- Bah… Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites le plus au fond de toi ? Dit Hiro, souriant.

Karmi plongea son regard dans celui du jeune génie. Émue, la carapace qui cachait la vraie personnalité de la jeune fille avait disparue. La froideur et les airs supérieurs que Karmi avait tant l'habitude de montrer laisser place désormais à la douceur qui était à l'intérieur de son cœur.

Constatant cela, un sourire apparu aussitôt sur les lèvres d'Hiro.

\- C'est… C'est vrai. Avoua Karmi, gênée.

\- Tu vois, tu l'auras finalement eu le baiser dont tu as toujours rêvé.

\- Mais… Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce n'est pas la réalité. Dit-elle, déçue.

Voyant la tristesse que cette dernière ressentait, cela fit de la peine à Hiro. Il avait bien envie de lui faire plaisir mais… le problème était que cela révèlerait son identité secrète à la jeune fille. Devait-il prendre le risque ou bien laisser la déception remplir le cœur de Karmi ?

Dans le pire des cas, elle ne le croirait pas et il se prendrait trois gifles en pleine figure. Dans le meilleur des cas… elle serait heureuse et peut-être reconsidèrerait ce qu'il s'apprête à lui avouer ?

Hiro soupira. Il inspira et expira, comme pour se donner du courage et se jeta à l'eau.

Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres de Karmi et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut rapide. Aussitôt ses lèvres posaient sur celles de la jeune fille, Hiro s'écarta de nouveau et lui chuchota :

\- Maintenant, c'est devenu réel. Dit-il, lui offrant son sourire le plus sincère.

Les yeux de Karmi s'agrandirent. Que venait-il de se passer ? Hiro venait bien de l'embrasser ? Sans sa permission qui plus est !

La jeune fille senti la colère monter en elle, prête à lui hurler dessus quand un détail la frappa.

Attendez, que venait-il de dire… ?

\- Réel… ? Comment ça, réel… ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Hiro haussa les épaules, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas être… Poursuivit Karmi.

Les mains du jeune héros se déposèrent brusquement sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

\- Chuuuuut… ! Personne ne doit savoir. Dit-il, paniqué.

Alors… c'était la vérité ? Ou ce dernier faisait semblant d'agir de la sorte pour la contrarier ?

\- Je… Je suis sûre que tu mens ! Chuchota cette dernière. Tu te moques simplement de moi !

\- Karmi, si je me moquais de toi, tu ne penses pas que j'aurais simplement continué à te taquiner ? Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit de t'embrasser si la vérité n'était pas celle que tu refuses d'admettre.

Perdue et beaucoup trop perturbée émotionnellement, Karmi ne savait plus quoi penser. Une partie d'elle ne voulait absolument pas croire ce qu'Hiro venait de lui révéler mais il fallait admettre que jamais ce dernier ne l'aurait embrassé sans bonne raison.

\- Libre à toi de ne pas me croire. Quand tu constateras que c'est la pur vérité, tu ne me verras plus de la même façon. Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi… ?

\- Pourquoi ta fait ça ? Pourquoi me le dire… ? Poursuivit la jeune fille, les joues rouges.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques instants sans échanger le moindre mot.

Hiro avait plongé son regard dans celui de Karmi, l'air plus que sérieux. Il ne rigolait plus. Pour prouver à sa rivale que son bien-être avait de l'importance pour lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait de la rivalité entre eux qu'Hiro ne se souciait pas des sentiments de cette dernière.

\- Parce que c'était important pour toi. Je voulais… te faire plaisir. Avoua-t-il.

\- Alors depuis le début… Souffla la jeune fille.

\- Oui…

Karmi cacha son visage entre ses mains. Quelle attitude devait-elle adopter désormais ? Toutes les fois où elle avait parlé de Capitaine Choupi devant Hiro sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui, lui procura un énorme malaise. Elle avait honte.

\- Tu as du tellement rire de moi…

\- Quoi… ? Non ! Enfin un petit peu… Mais pas dans un sens méchant… ! C'est… C'est compliqué.

Karmi retira ses mains de devant son visage. Un objet en particulier attira son attention. Il était positionné sur le bureau de leur professeur.

\- Et dire que je trouvais le scotch débile au début de cette histoire… Avoua-t-elle.

\- Oui. Répondit Hiro, posant à son tour le regard sur l'objet. Comme quoi, même les plus petites choses peuvent tout changer.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Ils se sourirent.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se rapprochèrent de quelques centimètres et reprirent l'écriture de leur histoire.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tout a commencé. Dit Karmi, d'une voix douce.

\- Promis. Mais avant ça, on doit finir ce travail, _ensemble._

La jeune fille hocha de la tête en guise de réponse.

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi approcha à grand pas. Il ne restait que quelques minutes aux élèves pour finir leur travail.

Une fois fini, tous apportèrent au professeur Granville leurs travaux, qu'ils posèrent sur son bureau.

La sonnerie venait de retentir, signifiant que la fin des cours était arrivée. Les étudiants rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent, sans oublier de saluer Mme Granville.

La jeune femme prit entre ses mains les feuilles de ses élèves pour en faire un tas, qu'elle tapota contre la table, pour les ranger dans son sac.

Son regard dériva ensuite sur Hiro et Karmi qui venaient rendre leur travail.

\- J'espère que vous avez compris le réel but de ce travail. Dit le professeur, un sourcil relevé.

\- Euh… Oui. Répondit Karmi, souriante.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile au début mais nous avons fini par trouver un terrain d'entente pour finir ce travail ensemble. Dit Hiro, heureux.

\- Bien. Heureuse de savoir que vous pouvez mettre vos différents de côté pour apprendre à travailler en équipe. C'est une bonne chose et je suis fière de vous !

Les deux jeunes adolescents offrirent un sourire à leur professeur en guise de réponse avant de quitter la salle de classe.

Mme Granville regarda ces derniers sortir de la pièce. Une fois sorti de son champ de vision, la jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques instants, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en continuant de rassembler ses affaires.

* * *

Comme quoi, on a toujours besoin d'un objet plus petit que soit !

A bientôt !


End file.
